It's Kind of a Funny Story
|release date = October 8, 2010 |country = |language = English |budget = $8 million}} It's Kind of a Funny Story is a 2010 comedy-drama directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck adapted from Ned Vizzini's 2006 novel of the same name. It was released in the United States on October 8, 2010. Plot After contemplating suicide by jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge, 16-year-old Craig Gilner (Keir Gilchrist), decides to go to the hospital to seek help. Craig tells Dr. Mahmoud (Aasif Mandvi) that he needs immediate help to which Dr. Mahmoud registers Craig for a one week stay in the hospital's psychiatric floor. It is revealed that Craig has a lot of pressure at his high school, Executive Pre-Professional (based on Manhattan's Stuyvesant High School), stressing over the need to turn in an application for a prestigious summer school, his shortcomings in the shadow of his best friend, Aaron (Thomas Mann), who he considers to be great at everything, and his dad who pressures him to do well. At first, Craig is uncertain if he made the right choice to stay, mostly due to the fact that his friends might find out when he misses school, especially Nia (Zoë Kravitz), his crush and Aaron's girlfriend. He is placed in the adult ward with a few other teenagers because the teenage ward is undergoing renovations. Craig is introduced to Bobby (Zach Galifianakis), an adult patient who claims he is only there on vacation, as he takes Craig under his wing. During a group discussion, Craig learns that Bobby is stressed about an upcoming interview in hopes of moving to a group home. When Bobby states that all he'll have to wear for the interview is the sweater he is currently wearing, Craig offers Bobby one of his dad's dress shirts to wear, and Bobby accepts. Craig's kind offer to Bobby is witnessed by Noelle (Emma Roberts), another teenage patient who is in for self-mutilation. She is impressed by Craig and leaves him a note to meet with her that night. Later, Craig and Noelle attend a painting session for the patients. Craig paints a picture of an imaginary city map which he describes as "like my own brain". Throughout his stay, Craig forms close bonds with various patients, including Bobby and Noelle. Bobby reveals to Craig that he is a father of a little girl and that he is actually in the ward for attempting to commit suicide six times. As Craig tries to help Bobby with his problems, Bobby, in return, helps Craig to gain the courage to ask out Noelle. One night, Nia suddenly stops by to visit Craig, revealing that she and Aaron have broken up. Craig asks Nia to his room, where she tries to seduce him. However, the two are caught by Craig's roommate Muqtada (Bernard White), an older patient who has not left the room during his stay. As Nia runs out of the room, Craig chases her and calls out that he loves her, unaware that Noelle is standing behind him. Upset, Noelle storms off leaving behind a self-portrait that she had planned to give Craig. Craig eventually wins Noelle's forgiveness, and the pair sneak out of the ward in scrubs and run around the hospital, ending up on the roof. There, while Craig is trying to finally work up the courage to ask her out, Noelle takes the initiative and asks him, then they kiss afterwards. Later, when Craig has an interview with the head physician, he explains that he wants to become an artist, and says he should be thankful that his problems aren't as bad as those of the others. That night, Craig arranges with one of the staff for a pizza party, promising to pay the cost, so the patients can say goodbye to him and Bobby, both of whom are being discharged the following day. He calls Aaron asking him to bring a record. When Aaron delivers the record, he tells Craig that he and Nia are working out their problems. At the party, Craig plays the record, which is Egyptian music, bringing Muqtada out of his room. Craig tells Bobby that they should meet again after they are discharged, which Bobby considers, and thanks Craig for changing his outlook on life. In the morning, Craig asks Smitty where Bobby is, but discovers Bobby had left earlier that morning. Craig is a little disappointed, but is happy that he and Bobby had left an impression on each other. After Craig leaves, it is shown that he starts dating Noelle, becomes better friends with Aaron and Nia (who are still together), begins pursuing his goal of becoming an artist, and has broke the news to his dad that he isn't going to follow his path, which his dad understands. The movie ends with saying that while his stay didn't cure his condition, it helped him a lot, and he can get through the rest of his life with the help of his family and friends. Cast *Keir Gilchrist as Craig Gilner *Emma Roberts as Noelle *Zach Galifianakis as Bobby *Viola Davis as Dr. Minerva *Zoë Kravitz as Nia *Thomas Mann as Aaron Fitzcarraldo *Aasif Mandvi as Dr. Mahmoud *Bernard White as Muqtada *Lauren Graham as Lynn Gilner *Jim Gaffigan as George Gilner *Matthew Maher as Humble *Jeremy Davies as Smitty *Willian Silvan as Willian *Mary Birdsong as Bobby's ex-wife *Novella Nelson as The Professor *Morgan Murphy as Joanie *Dana DeVestern as Alissa Gilner